Shrouded in Darkness, Part 2
by xXzexionXx
Summary: What started as a way to get back Traverse Town turned into a plot to rule all the worlds. Now, Sora and his friends must try to save them before they are all wiped out. READ PART 1 FIRST, NO FLAMES!
1. Arxen's friend returns

**Zx: So Part 1 has ended, and Part 2 is beginning. Now I feel your joy, faithful readers. Finally, I have the chance to write again. Also, I have a new story coming out soon. It's called A New Enemy: A Spinoff of A New Ally. Right now, the beginning of Shrouded in Darkness, Part 2!**

* * *

As the battle began, Arxen and Cloud teamed on a huge group and wiped them out successfully. But suddenly they found themselves surrounded by an even larger group. Arxen was hit and fell to ground. But as he did, a person about the same age as him jumped down off the cliff. He drew out his huge sword and took out all the heartless in one blow. 

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Three years, maybe?" the guy said.

"HIRO?" Arxen and Cloud blurted out at the same time.

"Don't call me that anymore. The name's Revan now." Revan said.**((A/N: Revan/Hiro is from a guy named Cloudrules11. Read his stories, they're pretty good.))**

"Nice. So, Revan, wanna take out these guys?" Arxen said.

"Sure, you remember that one move?" Revan asked.

"Duh."Arxen said.

Arxen and Revan's weapons started to glow, and suddenly grew at least 12 feet long. Then, they became a tornado and there was a big black explosion.

"Oh, I remember that. Isn't that what you used to bring down Azu and Loz?" Cloud said.

"I think..." Arxen said.

* * *

**Arxen's POV**

Almost right after we defeated the heartless, the rest disappeared, and we heard a deep voice we all knew.

"Ah, so Axel has told you about the crystal. Here is my request, every month you keep searching for the crystal, I will send an army of Nobodies to one world. So I suggest you don't even try." Xemnas said.

"Did you not learn anything from last time, Xemnas?" Sora said. "Of course we're gonna try!"

"Oh, of course I've learned from last time. That's why my first target is Desiny Islands!" Xemnas said.

**

* * *

**

**Zx: And so the first chapter closes. But please keep reading, because this will possibly be the most exciting part of the trilogy! So please review, and most of all, please keep reading. Hopefully, I will have 4 reviews before I update. So, get reading and reviewing.**


	2. Worlds Apart

**Zx: Ok, I left for a while, but who cares, I'm back. And so, as a late Christmas present, I am announcing a spoiler for the end of S.I.D! Here it is:**

**Arx yelled, "! Look out!"**

**Before he could move, Xemnas came behind him and possessed him. Now they had a new plan, destroy Xemnas without killing at the same time.**

**And so, the final fight had really begun.**

**Zx: Oh, exciting! Well, to put us one step closer to the end, and seeing who is, chapter two of part two begins!**

* * *

Sora and his gang traveled to Neverland to check to see that everything was alright. Long story short, it wasn't. Armies of Nobodies had stormed the streets, and it was a frighteningly beautiful river of silver. Then they spotted Peter, falling out of the sky with a line of pink facing to where he had been.

"PETER! WAKE UP!" Sora and Riku yelled together.

He then awoke and flew towards them at breakneck speed. Once again, a beam of hot pink shot toward them.

"Hey, what's that over on the building?" Arxen asked.

They all saw it too. Three Warp Snipers sat on top of the building, currently reloading their guns. **((Ok, before I go on, this takes place AFTER KH2! Just a reminder))** Sora hurried into Master Form and slashed them all with one strike. Then they saw something even worse: more were coming to every rooftop. One fired his gun prematurely and hit an arm on the clock. It crashed to the ground, wiping out the last regiment of the army.

"Nice shot, loser! Haha!" Riku laughed.

"Dude, shut up! They'll find us!" Revan said.

As he finished, a beam of pink shot towards them, clipping a few of Riku's hairs.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

"There is only one way to end this: we have to go and destroy Xemnas for good." Sora said.

"Is there no other way to save Neverland?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry, but no." Sora said.

"Wait, I have an idea! Let's gather some of Sora's friends to help us out in the battle!" Hurky said.

"Good idea! It might get rough there." Arxen said.

"First, we have to get to the Gummi Ship without getting shot." Revan said, when a beam almost hit him.

"Ok, yeah, let's do that." , they all agreed.

The next stop: the Land of the Dragons.

* * *

When they arrived, Mushu was freaking out. Finally, he stopped when he saw Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are here! Mulan and Shang were kidnapped!" Mushu yelled.

"WHAT?!?! By who?" Sora asked.

"Don't you mean by what?" Riku said.

"Were they silver?" Riku asked.

"Yes, and they were really shaky!" Mushu said.

"Ok, time for a good fight!" Revan said cheerfully.

"Just hope you don't die." Arxen said.

* * *

**Zx: I just love giving you guys cliffhangers!**

**Riku: Dude, oh my god why do you do this? I WANT TO FIGHT!**

**Zx: Shut up, just shut up Riku, you will. Besides, this is fun!**

**Riku: Fine…**

**Zx: Ok, so guys, SID fans, and anyone who has read the story, stick around because I am back!**

**Rev: Whatever dude, just keep updating.**

**Zx: Oh, I will.**


	3. Saix's return

**Zx: CHAPTER 3! Can't you tell I'm coming back? Anyway, I have decided to announce two things: 1) The title for Part 3 is Shrouded in Darkness, Part 3: Endgame. 2) I am probably going to remake all of the Part 1 chapters except chapter 6.**

**Riku: Is it me?**

**Zx: I wish, but no, it's not.**

**Riku: YAY!!!**

**Zx: Ok, um, on with the story. But first, RECAP! Riku?**

**Riku: Ok, Sora and the gang now know that Xemnas is back, and he isn't going to play easy. They fly to Neverland, only to find that it had been sieged by the Nobodies. They picked up Peter and drove to the Land of the Dragons, only to find that Mulan and Shang were kidnapped!**

**Zx: Good job, Riku. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Arxen and Revan were not there last time, so they didn't see the big deal. Ryo freaked out and hugged Riku, Hurky laughed at him, and well, Kairi stuffed her last donut in her mouth.

"Come on, guys! They could be in danger!" Sora exclaimed.

"Fine, guys. Let's move out!" Arxen said.

They traced the footprints up to a small cave in the mountains above the village.

"This is the place. You guys ready?" Sora asked.

"Shut up and let's go fight!" Arxen, Revan, and Riku said together.

"_Oh, you won't have to wait for that..."_ A voice said.

"What the-" Revan was about to say when," ARGH!"

He was struck down and knocked out cold. There was a man in a black cloak, with long, spiked hair in the front, and ragged in the back. It was green, with light blue highlights in it.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"I know who it is. Why are you still alive, Saix?" Riku said.

* * *

"SAIX??" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes very good, fool. But you will have to get past me to find your friends. But if you get lucky…no….I can't say anything more. Die!" Saix yelled, also pulling out new weapons. It was a giant, two sided pole axe, light blue with spikes all around the shaft and axe blades.

Though everyone thought that Arxen, Revan, and Sora were out of moves, they were wrong. They fused their weapons, creating a giant pole axe similar to Saix's. But the blades were keyblades, and it was glowing red. They jumped high into the air, and threw it down toward the land. It struck like a lightning bolt, slamming him back a few feet.

"That should have done it." Revan said. "It's over."

"No, it isn't. It's just starting." Riku said.

Like he said, Saix arose again. But this time, he was glowing black, and all his hair had been spiked, and now it was glowing red.

"It can't be…" Sora said.

"It can, and it is. I learned how you do your Drive abilities, and that was how I did not just now die." Saix said. "You will not defeat me this time, brat!"

"I can't alone, but together we can!" he said happily.

Saix looked like a glowing red bullet, and before they could act, he threw them back to where he was, Sora slamming his face in the snow. Riku charged and almost hit him, but missed and fell onto the ground hard.

"There's only one way we can win. It's a longshot, but I think it might work." Sora said.

"Well, we have nothing to lose. Go for it." Revan said.

"Ok, we combine our keyblades' light, and fire it at him." Sora said.

"Eh, what the hell. Let's try it." Arxen said.

So Kairi, Sora, Riku, Arxen, Hurky, and Ryo combined the powers and just as Sora said, it happened. The light hit him hard in the chest, and he fell to the ground.

"I may have been defeated, but you will never destroy Xemnas!" Saix said as he faded.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, we're going to rescue Mulan and Shang!" Sora said.

The cave housed a black and purple portal, like a dark gateway made by an Organization XIII member.

"Join hands, and go through before it closes!" Kairi said.

So they went through, and who knows what awaits them on the other end…

* * *

**Zx: And so ends the sadly short Part 2. Stay tuned, for the finale is a long one-shot. It will very possibly be around 2,000 words. Also, one more thing: brace yourselves, for someone is going to die. So think on that, while I develop the finale, Endgame!**

**All: Remember, do your part, and read and review if you can. Let's make this a hit, like S.I.D. Part 1! Stay tuned!**


End file.
